


Valentines Date Case #1 Kousaka Honoka

by Hisuis



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisuis/pseuds/Hisuis





	Valentines Date Case #1 Kousaka Honoka

"Oii! Over here!"

Of course you’d recognize that voice from anywhere. It was hard not to. Glancing through the crowds in the street you saw a bobbing of ginger hair making it’s way toward you.

Kousaka Honoka. The one and only founder of the school idol group u’s. Although right now she seemed far from it, sprouting what seemed like a potent bedhead and still half asleep expression. The exact same girl who’d asked you out on a date today.

"Hehe.. Sorry, sorry! I sort of slept in.. Forgive me~?" After adjusting her hair into a more presentable side ponytail she beamed up at you, clenching her fists in front of her chest. "Because! I planned a really fun date for today!"

Faced with that expression and pleading words, you didn’t feel like being such a devil to deny her. With a nod of your head you saw her eyes light up.

"Really!? Yay!" Without warning she wrapped both her arms around one of yours at the side and began to walk forward with a giggle. "You see, I thought we could go eat something.. Hmm.. Strawberry shortcake! And then go to the arcade! And then.." As you walked along Honoka continued to reel off her ideas for your date. Most of them seemed like things she enjoyed doing already by herself, but it worked for you too, as long as you got to see her happy.

After a short while you both arrived at a quaint cafe, which, for a weekend seemed quite empty. It didn’t seem to matter to either of you anyway. Lead by Honoka you both took a seat across from each other at a window-side table.

Once presented with menus you both took a look through. Your selection was easy enough, a slice of your favorite cake and a drink. Honoka on the other hand… You stole a glance over the top of your menu toward her, noticing her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth as she made groaning noises. Typical, she was spoilt for choice and couldn’t choose. After a few seconds she noticed your stare, blushing in the cheeks and ducking down behind her own menu after muttering something about a strawberry shortcake.

You soon ordered for the two of you, and soon enough you were both presented with your cake. With a loud thanks for the food Honoka already started tucking in. It must of been good with the way her plate was vanishing fast. In fact, it was gone before you’d even got halfway through your own.

Now her eyes were locked onto your cake, fork poised as if ready to strike at any moment. After a sigh of defeat you started to offer what was left to her, watching as she moved a piece onto her fork and lift it up.

Yet she didn’t eat it. The fork was then held in your direction, Honoka watching you from across the table. “Say ‘Ahhnn~’”

Taken aback for a moment you simply stared, scratching the side of your face before you opened your mouth. Weird.. It actually tasted better like this.

"It’s good right?" Honoka had placed down the fork and moved to settle her chin on her palm by the time you’d come back to the land of the living. "Eating something good with someone special sure gives you tons of energy doesn’t it?"

Of course she was right. And with that renewed energy you were ready to face the rest of the day she had planned for you both. Because with Honoka, who knew what she had in mind?


End file.
